His Elemental
by Reira Redemption
Summary: She showed up with the Volturi in her wake and a sadistic flame in her palm. She fiercly protects her creator and he is simply confused about Why she's doing it; Alice is angry, Nessie loves her, & the family if more than welcoming of her. Not to mention Peter and Char have been keeping her a secret. Currently rated T. May change to M. POV changes; pay close attention.
1. Avira Whitlock

**** I wrote this LATE last night & it was really good when I was sleepy... but re-reading it this morning I wasn't happy with it so I did tweak it. Anyone that read it originally, please re-read and leave a review ~ Thanks. ****

I hadn't seen her in decades, as far as I knew she had died not long after I left Maria's army; yet there she stood, in front of me with all her unearthly beauty.

Her black hair had grown out to above her lower back, it was currently a mess with dirt and leaves; her posture was completely open, like a human fighter. Her expression was stoic and cold, she was surrounded by Volturi guards and she hadn't even twitched a muscle.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus were here, which could only mean she was in serious trouble. I was surprised to see the Volturi brothers at all, they rarely left Voltura to handle matters personally and I hadn't seen them since they left after verifying Renesmee's presence.

"Surrender Avira, there is no point in this."

Her shoulder rolled back as she spoke to Aro whom stood a few hundred yards away from the scene of the female being surrounded by at least twenty guards, including Alec, Jane, and Felix.

"It's rude of you to involve others in our personal matter Aro. Call off your dogs."

"Surrender, join the Guard and you will be sparred." Aro was ignoring the presence of the Cullen family and myself. It would have been a good moment for Edward to be here, but he was at home with Bella and Ness.

"Come at me." Her lips twitched into a smirk as she tilted her head, starring down Jane and her twin brother, her fingers wiggling in their general direction. "I don't fear you Jane."

Jane's own expression remained distant as she uttered the word "Pain", her lips barely turning into a small smile as Avira fell onto her knees, gasping as she held her chest.

"Get her." Jane growled at the guard, Felix was all to glad to jump her along with six other guards. For a moment the screaming remained as the vampires dog piled; I was about to jump in the middle when Alice grabbed my forearm, shaking her head quickly; normally I would have joined with or without her consent, but then I heard the air buzz.

The scream escalated as lightning crackled, a bolt of it crashing down onto the pile of vampires, and as they went flying in different directions, Avira stood, her once golden eyes now a brilliant solid silver-white.

"You were nothing before your change and you'll be nothing now!" I could practically see the mental connection between Jane and Avira sizzle as lightning soared through the air from Avira to Jane, the bolt shot through her straight through her forehead, venom splattering as she fell to the ground.

"Is that it? Jane is down for the count and the rest of you powerless! You can't defeat me. This is a suicide mission."

As she spoke, the guard were flying at her. The first guard stupid enough to get close to her, received a punch square in the jaw, his head twisting one hundred and eighty degrees; his body falling. Fire formed from her palm as he lite up, once his body was ash the flame was gone. The second guard looked as if he would have turned around after seeing his comrade burn so quickly.

Her right leg came up as her body twisted, her foot making contact with his throat, sending him flying back, knocking over two more guards. Three more guards flew towards Avira, earth shot up from the ground; momentarily gripping their legs as she ran the remaining feet towards them. She threw her body into the air, her leg positioned to come down on the males head. He managed to catch her leg; he twisted her around, throwing her into Felix.

His arms locked around her forearms, a grin coming across his lips. "I win." He proudly proclaimed.

"No, I win." Her entire body burst into flames, her hands holding his wrists shattering the marble structure as he burned to nothing.

"Here kitty, kitty." She purred to the remaining guards, half of them roared at her as they ran. She let them grab her petite frame which again ignited and burned them to ash before they could put it out.

The only guards left were hesitating as she stood in the middle of a circle which was made of ash of the former guard. "Fight me yourself Aro. Your guard is weak."

"Get him." Aro commanded, watching as Avira's vision jumped from the last ten or so guard to me. She was sprinting from my right, they were headed straight for me. I was ready for a fight after seeing Avira whoopin' ass; I shook Alice's vice grip off me as I charged straight into the battle.

Avira was against my back, taking the guards that tried to attack me from behind. I noted her battle style from the corner of my eye was a mix of martial arts and traditional vampire fighting. Only three guards actually attacked me and they were easy kills, the other seven had come towards Avira. I realized she didn't use her gift and summed it up to my close proximity.

As she slammed the last guard down, her foot on his throat as he screamed for mercy, she faced Aro; "Leave him out of this." She growled to him, he looked infuriated as a delicate Jane and Alec sat behind Caius.

Avira had her back to me, which was a sign that she trusted me enough to make herself vulnerable. Her palm was open, hovering in front of me. It was a silent gesture that this was her personal battle.

"Why does he matter?"

"Your business is with me, not my creator. I suggest you take me on yourself."

Aro's perfectly groomed hair looked frazzled suddenly as she stepped forward, her fingers flexed as she spoke in a hushed tone to me.

"Don't get involved, no matter the outcome." Then, she bolted straight up into the air as Aro neared her, doing the same. They both fell into the ground, creating a crater as she straddled him, snarling fiercely as he rolled her onto her back. Earth slammed him from the side, making him fly into a nearby tree. She stood, climbing out of the crater as if it was nothing, dusting off her leather jacket, her boots clicking slightly against the dirt.

She flew up, coming down with her fist raised. Aro dodged, barely as she grabbed the ends of his long hair. She twirled him by his hair into the same tree, lightning crackling from her palms as her they broke through his chest and out his spine, coming out covered in venom. Aro fell to his knees before her, starring up into her eyes as her venom covered palms gripped his cheeks.

"Why?"

"I wasn't meant for you; if you had just accepted it, none of this would have happened… arrogant." As she spoke, the venom burned his face, her palms flicking to breaking his head off his body. She watched him fall, dropping his head as flames licked at his marble skin until he was gone.

She twirled to face Caius and Markus. "You're mine Caius."

The blonde was shaking violently, running towards Avira. She met him half way, grabbing his throat, she slammed him down onto his knees. He grabbed at her palm, the other punching her stomach. It hardly affected her as she snapped off his hand, tossing it away; she proceeded to rip off his right arm. I could only imagine a smirk was forming on her face as she began; "That was for Sasha." She ripped of his left arm, tossing it into the pile she was forming, the limbs catching fire as he screamed loudly, venom spurting onto the ground.

"That was for Vasili, and this…" Her palm around his throat sizzled with electricity, the end of her wavy hair standing slightly. "…is for the Denali's, for me, for everyone you ever hurt Caius." His neck was crushed to dust as his head popped off, the remnants of his body suddenly aflame as she barely turned towards Markus.

"Take your leave, and may this honor Didyme in some form." His head nodded slightly, without saying a word he turned away, sprinting off towards Italy with Alec and Jane on his heels.

Avira was panting heavily as she turned towards me, a slight smile pulling across her lips as her vision roamed my frame. She nodded slightly as she walked towards me. Alice was suddenly at my side as there was only a few feet between us.

"Jasper, she's dangerous."

"We're all dangerous darlin'." I gently pushed her to my side rather than having her in front of me. Avira's smile didn't waiver as she stood there in a leather jacket and black top, she was wearing black jeans and a pair of biker boots.

"You look good after a hundred years." Her voice was soft and airy as her eyes were locked on mine, her right palm holding her left elbow in a relaxed manner.

"So do you. Thought you…"

"No, Peter and Char came back for me; it was a bit after they sprung you." Her features seemed to harden at the mention of Peter's name but I decided against saying anything about it, at least for now.

"Oh? Wonder why he didn't mention that."

She shrugged, wiping her palms off onto the thighs of her jeans. "Welp, I better go."

Carlisle was suddenly vocal, approaching quickly before she could be on her way. "You could stay with us. Our home is only a few miles away." Avira didn't seem surprised by the statement, she simply shook her head slightly as her eyes jumped to Alice then me.

"I think it's best if I didn't, but thank you…?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Please, I do insist you come stay with us, at least to clean up."

Avira seemed to consider this, her right hand resting on her hip as her fingers twitched in a thoughtful manner. "Well… just for a few hours… I really don't stay in one place for long." She favored going towards Carlisle rather than myself; at first this confused me but then my head turned slightly to my side, seeing Alice's possessive expression and it made perfect sense.

XxXxX

Avira washed her hands in a stream before she came to the house, knowing from Carlisle that Edward, Bella and Nessie were at home. She walked in last, after Emmett; she stayed mostly out of view as pleasantries were passed between Edward and Carlisle. A smile formed across her lips at the sight of Nessie whom was rushing away from Jacob and towards Avira. She looked about nine now and she was a stunning little girl.

"Who're you?" Nessie asked; Avira's expression flared momentarily from calm to surprise before her eyes fell back into a relaxed motion. She sat on her knees to be eye level with Nessie, offering her a hand to shake.

"I'm Avira Whitlock." Her smile was wide and genuine, hearing the use of my name, made my dead heart seem to flutter. I could feel a slight smirk tug at the corner of my mouth before I could help it; Alice growled suddenly, she was about to charge toward Avira when I hooked an arm around her waist.

"Where the HELL do you get off using my husbands last name?!"

Avira stood the moment she heard Alice growl, gently pushing Nessie behind herself. "He created me, Pixie. Peter and Charlotte use his name, too." Avira was holding back, even in her tone of voice, considering Ness was in the room.

Nessie was clinging to Avira's thigh, trembling slightly at the sight of an angry Alice struggling in my arms.

"Alice, you need to calm yourself down; Nessie is in the room, or have you forgotten yourself control?" I was growling lowly into her ear, watching as she suddenly became quiet and quite embarrassed.

Avira was watching the exchange before she returned to Nessie; she patted Nessie's shoulder as she began. "It was really nice meeting you Renesmee, but I think I upset your aunt. It's time for me to leave."

Nessie looked terribly confused as Jacob stepped forward, whom had suddenly gained a new level of self-control himself and scooped up Ness. He looked at Avira calmly and then to Alice, his expression hardening. "Thank you." And they were heading upstairs with Bella right behind them.

"Alice, you're out of line." Rose took hold of Alice's wrist, dragging her into the basement where her and Emmett's room was. I gave her a brief, grateful smile before she left. My attention turned towards Avira whom looked at me with the briefest look of pain. She glanced towards Carlisle, offering him and the rest of the family a small smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble." Avira quickly made her way for the door, rushing down the front steps before anyone could say a word to her. I didn't hesitate to follow her out the front door, watching her sprint into the tree line.

Mentally, I was planning to call Peter, planning to put Alice in line, but most of all, I needed to speak to Avira; she had become my top priority.


	2. History Lesson

Avira was fast, any vampire could clearly see it and currently it was Jasper whom had the privilege of pursuing her Royal Fastness. She was at least a ten miles ahead of him if not more, but her scent is what kept him going after they crossed the boarders into Idaho and then again when crossing the boarder of Montana.

Jasper noted her scent getting stronger after entering Montana; he slowed his pace in case she hadn't realized he was following and found her. He located her sitting on a boulder in a pair of swim shorts and her black t-shirt, her back facing him. Her boots were behind the boulder along with her folded jeans.

"Why're you following me out this way for Major?"

She turned her head to look back at him, her expression was a shield of calm and perhaps a douse of confusion. Her actual emotions which Jasper hadn't spent much time analyzing previously were a mix of content and joy. _Joy for what?_

Jasper sauntered over, his classic smile pulling across his gorgeous face. His hands moving to roll up the sleeves of his button down shirt. "Well, you left in a hurry and considering you're here after I thought most of my newborns would have been dead within months of my leavin', I'd like to speak to you." His southern drawl was painfully obvious and Avira would be damned if it didn't make her own smile form.

"You sure it ain't for my presence upsettin' your pretty little wife?"

He noted that her posture had changed to something more defensive, if only in the slightest, at the mention of the word "Wife". She officially perplexed him.

"Nah, Alice gets jealous when pretty unmated females come around."

Avira's golden eyes were a shade darker than the last he saw her only a day and a half prior, she looked terribly confused as Jasper continued.

"See, Alice ain't my mate. We're companions and the only reasons we're married is because of Carlisle's house rule; if a male & female share a room, they have to be married. And since Alice and I were companions before we came to the Cullens, we decided to respect that rule and get married."

Jasper's eyes had been fixated on Avira's never changing expression, and though it never gave anything away, her raw emotions did. She was clearly upset with him for marrying Alice and her anger would spike whenever he mentioned marriage or companions.

"That's nice Jasper, but you didn't follow me all the way out here to discuss marriage, mates, and companions. You wanna know about Peter and Char."

A chuckle escaped Jasper lips, watching Avira stand off the boulder she had been lazily resting on during their entire exchange. "I'm bettin' you're raging inside by their little secret, even if they did have a good reason." She was right in front of him, only inches apart; her voice was soft and sounded like wind chims in the summer air.

Jasper reached out, grasping onto Avira's left hip to yank her closer, their bellies pressing together as her arms remained at her sides. A flash back ran through Jasper's mind, a moment similar to this had occurred between Jasper and Avira when she was a freshly turned newborn.

_-Flash Back-_

_Jasper had been with Maria for about one hundred years, a new batch of humans had just been turned into newborns. All of which had been tossed into the "pit" to battle the weakest links out._

_The remaining ten had been placed onto the battlefield and there were only three that had any true potential of the entire twenty five that Jasper had turned. He and Maria's "sister" watched as the last five battled it out. Avira had killed the last female and left herself with three snarling male vampires, only one of which had any potential in Jasper's eyes._

_She hadn't hesitated when it came to killing, because she knew if she didn't kill, she'd be killed. _

_Finally, it was Avira against the male; they circled each other and even though she was riddled with fear she didn't back down. Jasper was going to stop the battle there, but Sophia wouldn't allow it; she wanted the best of the best and it was obviously One of the last two._

_The fight last longer than expected, about an hour. Avira came out on top, the winning blow was her fangs ripping at his neck, his head barely attached to his torso. Sophia was pleased that another female had won and informed Maria while Jasper ordered Avira to pile up the remains of all the vampires to burn. _

_When Sophia returned with Maria, they both agreed that the winner deserved an award. It was Maria whom informed the Major that he'd have the pleasure of giving Avira her "prize". Jasper's hand had grabbed hold of her hip, yanking her close as a devilish smirk pulled at his lips. Avira's gaze was down, waiting until the women were out of hearing range._

_"Major… I think I know.. what she meant, but can I have a bath instead? I… I'm filthy." _

_Jasper's smirk waivered slightly at her words, his eyes roamed down her neck to the bodice of her dress and her skirt; she was soaked in fresh and dried venom, bite marks oozing and others already sealed. Dirt was sticking to her with dried venom; her dress torn and shredded, it was barely holding onto her body._

_"Alright, darlin', if that's what you want; you deserve it either way."_

_Avira's gaze remained on the ground as she nodded, his hand released her hip as she quietly asked for a lighter. Once the remains of the newborns were ash, Jasper led her to the nearest pond to clean up._

XxXxX

As the memory faded to the back of Jasper's mind, he looked at Avira whom by the look on her face, had experienced a similar moment. Her emotions were suddenly flooding him; fear, pure agonizing fear, a spike of lust mixed with confusion and the smallest shred of anger.

Jasper's head tilted slightly as he examined her emotions, he idly wondered why she felt any lust, but since it was coated in confusion; she didn't know either.

Avira's eyes, though a dark gold, still shined like topaz to Jasper. His left hand raised, his fingers skimming over her cheek with a feather touch. Her lips twitched into a slight smile as she stared into his own gaze. Her right hand pressed against his chest as she shifted her footing, he moved to the right; his back facing the sun which cracked through the tree line.

He would have gasped if it wasn't for her palm curling closed around his shirt, the feel distracted him but his eyes remained on her face; the sun's rays made her skin sparkle like a million diamonds. All vampires would sparkle, but for whatever reason Avira looked like a goddess. She looked like an angel, his saving grace; his very own -

Jasper's thoughts were interrupted as she leaned forward, standing on the tips of her toes as she pressed her lips to his. Her eyes closed as she breathed cool air across his features; Jasper's head tilted as he kissed her more firmly, her torso leaning against his.

It was bliss; her body against his, her emotions washing over his senses, and her lips of marble against his own.

And then it hit him; undying, shocking, brilliant Love. It was so pure and so sweet, if Jasper wasn't so aware of her in his arms, he might let himself collapse under the weight of it.


	3. Feeling Human

Realization suddenly pounded into Avira's senses; she just kissed the Major. _Shit_.

She pulled her mouth back suddenly, her emotions going haywire momentarily as she gathered her thoughts. Avira stared into his bright honey eyes; he looked confused, his head tilting as she felt his gift tingle at the edges of her conscious.

"Major?"

"Mm?"

"Please let me go." Jasper's faltered; he glanced to his hand grasping her hip tightly, the other curled around the back of her neck. The hold was dominant and aggressive; it made complete sense that her fear had spiked, her voice soft and small; like when they were in the South and she didn't want to upset him or Maria.

He reluctantly removed his hands from her person, his brows furrowing slightly. "I'm sorry, darlin'… I just.. got lost."

Avira nodded, she knew what he meant. Her voice cleared as she moved back a few steps, her eyes locked on his form in a manner that made him feel like the God of War he was.

"Back to Peter and Char… Tell me what happen." Avira noticed his tone was fairly sweet and left room for her to say no and reject his questioning. He was simply standing there, his fingers twitching every other second that she remained silent.

She sat with her back against the boulder, her legs folding over each other as she made a gesture for him to sit. And he did, Indian style with his palms resting over his knees in a relaxed manner.

"After you left, Maria was a feral mess. She was killing her lower ranks personally and even though I was one of her favorites she had turned on me; because I was also… your favorite." Avira paused, sighing as her darkening eyes looked faraway.

"So, the first few days after you left, she ripped off my arm and made me fight Sophia constantly until my other arm was ripped off. Once I got my arms back, she took my legs so I couldn't hunt. I starved for another week… maybe two when I got them back and was allowed to feed again. I was due to see her when I overhead Sophia and Sonia discussing how they would kill me."

Jasper was listening, but he was constantly reaching out to feel Avira's emotions. His gaze wondered over her features; she looked so much more mature than she had the last he saw her. And it made him feel horrible that he had barely thought about her in all the time that he'd been away from the army.

"So, I started running. And I ended up in the middle of the desert without a single blood source around me. I knew Maria was going to hunt me down and slaughter me, but at the same time I had no idea where I was going to get my next feeding. Then Peter showed up and he had a fresh human… and…"

She shuddered, her arms wrapping around her knees as her head fell to her knee caps.

"Peter wouldn't show me how to get out of the desert and I was incredibly feral and wild myself, I just … It didn't click in my constantly functioning brain that I could follow his scent. He kept moving me from area to area, training me to fight and feeding me a human a month. I counted back and he kept me there for nearly three years." She laughed breathily, her fingers digging deeply into her arms.

"When Peter decided I had enough training between him and a few other martial artiest vampires; he led me to the boarder of Texas and New Mexico. There was a small cabin that was basically in the middle of no where… he got me clothes and money and basically sent me on my way."

"You said that Peter and Charlotte both came back for you?"

"I… I really didn't want to bring up details in front of your family." Her gaze is melting him from the inside out and he nods, holding a serious expression.

"Charlotte hadn't seen me until a decade or two later when I showed up looking for Peter. He'd been calling me and I broke my phone so… just kind of had to go to him. She did know though…"

"What did he want?"

"A favor; needed an extra pair of hands in taking out a forming coven in his territory and he didn't want to risk Char getting hurt."

"How many?"

"It was ten in total. They weren't a united coven yet and Peter wanted to eliminate the threat before it formed."

Jasper nodded slightly; he'd never heard about any of this but at the same time it didn't surprise him in the least.

"It was torture… what Peter did. He protected me and abused me at the same time, but if he didn't do it, I wouldn't be the fighter I am now."

Avira won't meet Jasper's eyes, she's looking off into the forest to her right and her emotions are drowning him in sorrow, misery, pain. He begins to reach out, but decides against it.

"I should have brought you with me."

"It's the past. Don't let it eat away at you."

Jasper remained silent, he sat watching her breathe. Of course they didn't need to breathe, it was such a human thing to do that it was just a habit in this life. Suddenly, his mind jumps back a couple hundred years to Avira's last human day, the day he condemned her.

_XXXXX_

_Jasper was out with Sonia; she had picked a house with a teenage girl and her parents inside. They had shared the parents; one each to feed off. When Jasper found Avira sleeping he had actually found her to be stunning, but he didn't have much time to continue his inner thoughts when Sonia found him in the girls bedroom. _

_"Change her." It was an order and left no room for any argument. _

_Jasper approached her bedside with feather steps, she was sprawled in a night gown which was just over her thighs as she had moved quite a bit in her sleep. Her left arm was folded over the top of her head, her right hanging over the mattress. _

_He leaned over her frame, carefully removing her arm from her head. Grasping both her wrists he'd pressed them to the mattress above her head in his right hand; Jasper wasn't hungry, he didn't feel the urge to drain her whatsoever so the change would be easy. _

_He bit quickly, the piercing of his fangs to her throat startled her awake. His left hand flew over her mouth as she flooded him with panic and fear, screams muffled. He drowned it out with as much lethargy as he could muster in the moment, feeling her go limp under his weight, he bit each wrist and then her bare thigh._

_"Let's go."_

_Jasper placed both arms onto her stomach, cradling her to his chest bridal style; they left her home and he took her to the devil herself; Maria of the South._

_XXXXX_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts; Jasper looked at Avira sitting on the ground, her fingers picking at the grass.

"Why did Peter and Char not tell me about you?"

Avira looked at him, obviously lost in her own thoughts. His voice pulled her back to the reality around them, the site of him made a little coil of fear begin in her belly. He looked dark and fierce and so much like the Major Whitlock that she had been around for years.

"I'm not entirely sure. Peter said something once about the right time."

Silence envelopes the pair of vampires for a few minutes as both continue to think and mull over thoughts that flood their minds. Jasper sits statue still for several minutes, his breathes in sync with hers without even realizing it.

When he looks at her eyes again, they're a dark gold and dull.

"Let's go huntin'." Avira doesn't say anything at first, she's evaluates him; he's already fed, he's inviting her so she can drink. Nodding without any more words escaping her mouth, she stands, stepping into her boots. She tosses her jacket onto the boulder along with her jeans before she turns to look at Jasper. His bare torso in full view; chiseled muscles rippling lightly as he breathes and moves towards her; his abs begging to touched. His button down shirt fully discarded behind him.

Jasper cleared his throat, failing to suppress a smile as her eyes were nearly glued to his torso. Avira looked up suddenly; she had been unconsciously starring and counting the scars along his frame. Her eyebrows had shot up as he caught her attention.

"I'm… Sorry." Before he can respond she turns and starts into the forest. He can only try to picture a blush forming on those cheeks of hers. He chuckles as he follows, his own eyes wondering up the back of her legs from her calf to her thigh. _Sexy._

Avira turned suddenly as she was about to speak she bumped into his chest. It was toned and hard, the marble skin glittered lightly in the fading sunlight; his hand curled around her elbow to prevent her from falling.

"I'm sorry.. uhm; Nevermind." Avira felt flushed, she knew rationally she felt no heat, no blood bumping, but she felt utterly flushed. She knew she loved him, she always had and always would, but in the moment; he made her feel human and she loved it.

"Darlin', are you alright?" Jasper kept his distance, though his tone carried easily to her ears as she walked through the wilderness. "Yeah."

Jasper left the conversation at that. Something was on her mind and it was making her feel awkward and self-conscious around him. He smiled to himself, his gaze running over her back once more before she finally glanced at him with the same demur she normally held.

"I'll go east, you go west and we'll meet back at camp?" He noticed it was a question, not a command and with it came the same thought that was still eating at him; she didn't see him as a friend, she saw him as the Major; someone that was dominate, in control, and not to be defied.

**XXXXX**

**Need at least 3 reviews for this story of any chapter before I update next.**


	4. Thinkin' of the Past

I decided to turn around after running a couple miles west and headed back to the 'camp'. I wasn't thirsty at all and only suggested going for her sake. I thought we'd hunt together so I removed my shirt; I didn't know she'd be affected so much by my bare chest.

Sitting down where I had been previously, I began to think back to my time with Peter and Charlotte. I did 'live' with them, but I didn't spend more than a few hours at a time in their home so it was easy for Peter to slip away. And that bastard never even gave off a hint of anything that would make me suspicious. He also hid her scent well, too. I never even caught a whiff of Avira on him.

Avira said he trained her to fight; she was never a bad fighter, but now she's amazing. She was also trained for martial arts and it explained her fighting technics.

Leaning back, resting onto the grass; folding my hands behind my skull as I stared into the dark night sky, my mind wondering slowly;Avira was created when I was about one hundred, I was around for another two years after that and convinced Maria to keep Avira. When I left, she paid for my absence.

Going back to Peter, why did he do it? Why leave her in the desert for three years to train her and send her away? His reasoning confused me, what else was Charlotte's silence. Though it made sense considering her loyalty to her mate so I couldn't hold anything against her.

I continued to jump back and forth to Avira and Peter; what happen in the desert that makes her on the verge of dry sobbing?

_"It was torture… what Peter did. He protected me and abused me at the same time, but if he didn't do it, I wouldn't be the fighter I am now."_

Protected and abused... Protected her from Maria by moving her from place to place; abused her by not providing enough blood, leaving her stranded in the desert. I can't help but wonder if there is anything else that occurred between them. Any time Peter was mentioned, she'd tense slightly and her anxiety flared and made me feel slightly nauseas.

My mind went left to right and south to north, back and forth my mind reeled and went until dawn's rising sun began to crack over the horizon. I heard the slight rustle of leaves as Avira approached; closing my eyes I waited for her to make an appearance.

XxX

After Jasper and I parted ways, I continued east until I picked up the scent of a heard. It wasn't large, but I was more thirsty than I thought and ended up tracking another heard. I had growled under my breath as I headed home; Jasper was present on my mind.

I felt myself being torn into several directions; I love him very much. He makes me feel human, alive and utterly breathless in an intimate way; but in the same notion he was the man… vampire, whom changed her, forced her to fight for her life against twenty four other newborns. He was always cold, distant, but whenever she'd smell him, hear him speak in that silky tone to the other female vampires while I stayed statue still in a hidden area, it made me shiver and my love and lust grew and grew.

Then he was gone, not so much as a goodbye and I was left to fend for myself. It was true, I had lived past her first year thanks to Jasper, but I also suffered at the hands of His creator…

I also had this fear of him and it made my love and faith in Jasper falter slightly; I had seen him in the ugliest manners, when he dominated the south with Maria, when he killed to protect me. I had seen it in his eyes when he saved me the last time before he left; he cared; he gave a damn and that made me love him so much more.

XxX

**I am so sorry that it's been more than I month since I updated, I will finish this story. I'd also like to say I ended the chapter here (Yeah it's short) because a whole lot more dialogue had to go into it and that'll be in the next chapter which should be posted tonight 6/17 or tomorrow sometime 6/18. **

**Love, Rei **

**6/17/13**


	5. Panic Attacks

Three Days Later ^ Jasper POV

XxX

Avira was sittin' in the rental car which was a metallic red Shelby Mustang; she was projecting discomfort and fear. She and I hadn't touched the topic of Peter since we left Montana, she had agreed to return to Washington with me.

I had checked us into a hotel and got us both some fresh clothes; then I had rented a car to take us back to Washington because I needed to speak to Alice and then I needed to get the Silverado and head down to Texas. I hadn't yet mentioned to Avira that we would be visiting Peter and Char. I was hoping to speak to her when we left Washington, but I don't know about driving after seeing her so jittery in a car.

"Why are you so concerned about bein' in a car?"

She had looked at me suddenly, her eyes wide as she gripped the handle on the door tightly.

"I… I've never been in a car before. I like cars… sporty cars and I like seein' 'em race, but… being in one…"

I patted my hand on her knee, chucklin' a bit. "Oh darlin'. It's alright, just takes some getting use to."

She was almost wheezing which was ironic since vampires didn't need to breathe whatsoever. A car zoomed past us and her hand was suddenly gripping my knee in a vice grip, she whimpered 'Major' and when I turned to look at her, she had he eyes tightly closed. I placed my hand over her, flooding her with calm and peace; I moved us into the slow lane, going ten under the speed limit as her breathing slowly evened out.

Eventually, Avira realized she was holding onto my leg and began to peel her fingers free. I curled my fingers into hers, whispering a soft 'Shh'. Avira took a peek at me, resisting the urge to look at the road.

"Just hold my hand darlin', we're almost there." By almost I meant another half dozen hours, but she didn't need to know that much when she was having a panic attack. I didn't think vampires could have those anymore.

After a few minutes of her silence, I returned my gaze to her. She looked pained as she tried not to move too much, her hand holding mine firmly.

"Avira..?" I whispered to her, waiting as a little 'Mm?' escaped her tightly closed mouth.

"You want me knock you out?"

She was quiet for a moment, her head nodding eventually. I influenced her slowly, it was almost like she drifted off to sleep, though her hand in mind barely released. Her frame relaxed, her back pressed into the leather seat; her breathing soft and steady.

XxX

Washington

XxX

I had woken Avira up when we were about twenty minutes from the Cullen home. She was much calmer being surrounded by forest than by other cars on the high way. She had let my hand go once she woke up, she was shaking her legs slowly even though she was doin' her best to keep calm.

"Now, Avira, I need to speak to Alice and then we'll just play it by ear from then alright?" I already had my plans, but she didn't need to know that.

Avira nodded quickly, practically jumping out of the car as we stopped. She breathed the fresh pine filled air deeply, relaxing almost instantly as her hand pet the hood of the car.

I resisted the chuckle that wanted to escape my mouth and headed for the house. She wasn't following, so I turned to look at her; I couldn't help but admire the "Keep Calm and Carry On" blue t-shirt she was wearin' under her leather jacket. She matched it with dark purple jeans and her cowboy boots. She looked hot.

I shrugged off my inner monologue, I couldn't help that I liked country girls. Somethin' I had realized while being around Avira was that despite how much I cared for Alice, it was time to move on. She was always bein' jealous around unmated females, always possessive and she could scare off my true mate before I had the chance to pursue her.

And even though I appreciated the Cullens and they'd always be my family to an extent, it was time for me to move on into the next chapter of my life.

"You comin' sugar?"

Avira looked at me for a moment, she shrugged and followed me up the steps into the house. As I entered, I noted that Bella, Ness, and Jacob weren't home, along with it was a week day and I knew Carlisle would be at work despite the fact that it was summer.

Edward and Emmett were playing videos games in front of the flat screen, Rose was resting against Emmett, her hips propped up onto the arm rest. I could hear Avira closed the door behind us, along with Esme coming in from the garden around the side of the house. I could smell Alice and feel her sadness coming from upstairs.

It was Rose who greeted us first, with a smile as she came over to Avira, standing a bit away as she was unsure about how Avira might react to close contact.

"Hello. I'm Rose, it's nice to see you again." She offered Avira a hand, she glanced from me to Rose and slowly took it, shaking her hand.

I whispered a soft 'hello' to my "sister" as I glided past them. I had no worries leavin' Avira with Rose. She had taken a quick liking to my little creation.

The first thing I wanted to do was speak to Alice, considering I had already called Jenkins to get divorce papers together. It was time to move on, but I didn't want any hard feelings. I knew she'd stay with the Cullens and the Cullens were family, so it was important we part on decent terms.

I firstly checked my study, which now held every single item I ever had in Alice and I's bedroom. Even my clothes were laid out on my desk. I knew by now she had to have a vision of my choice, but I felt it was important to talk it out with her.

Taking my time, I walked down the hall. Her door creaked open as she shuffled back to the bed we once shared. I knocked on the door, she gave a squeak of 'come in'.

Alice was actually a mess, which never happened. Not in all the years that I had been married to her, had she ever looked as disheveled as she was now. Her hair was unbrushed and she was wearing no makeup, now I preferred her wearin' nothing on her face, but she didn't like the all-natural look.

As her eyes slowly moved to meet mine, I could see they were not a bright gold. She had barely hunted the last time she and I had gone out since everythin' with Avira happened and it was obvious she hadn't gone out none since then.

Her gaze was close to black and they shimmered with venom tears. Alice looked away from me, her sadness, heartache and over all misery falling over me.

"Alice…" Her hand flew up, stopping me midsentence.

"Please don't say anything Jazz. . . I know you're leaving with. . . Her. I rather you just take your things and go."

"Alice, I am not doing any of this to hurt you, but seein' Avira show up made me understand that your possessiveness of me will inevitably keep us both from findin' our true mates. It's time we go our separate ways, but don't think I regret our time together. You taught me a new way of life and you and all the family will always be a part of my life."

She looked thoughtful, she simply nodded and turned her back to me fully. I sighed, I had hoped for a little something more than a nod out of her, but I let it drop. I had slipped my wedding ring off while I was chasing down Avira, I took it from my pocket and set it on the night stand, ensuring that it clicked a bit so she heard it.

"I really am sorry it ended like this darlin'… but I'll see yah soon."

Without another glance or turn towards Alice, I left the bedroom. I went into my office and packed up only books and few old things I liked to keep for the hell of it. I never really liked being a Ken doll for Alice so I left the clothes and added a few papers to my bag. I took the time to change into a loose short sleeve shirt and old faded blue jeans that I rarely got to wear anymore. When I tugged my boots from my closet, I couldn't help but smile. They felt great on my feet and I couldn't remember why I stopped wearin' 'em.

Grabbing my bag, I headed downstairs. Edward and Emmett were wrestling out front and Jacob was playin' with Ness just outside the tree line. I could see Bella and Esme sittin' in lawn chairs chattering about somethin'. The only people I didn't see were Rose and Avira.

I followed my nose and was led into the garage, where I found Rose in a crop t-shirt and her hair pulled back with Avira, both of whom were leaning over the engine of her Porsche. If they hadn't turned to look at me, I'd probably just stare at Avira's behind… she had a fantastic ass.

"Oh, hey." Avira smiled a bit, wiping her hands off on a rag as Rose dropped the hood of the car and did the same. The girls were chatting a bit about the cars engine and it seemed like Rose was trying to teach her something as they both leaned over the double sink and wash themselves up.

"So, where you guys headed next?" Rose didn't have to ask me to know I was leaving for a while. We weren't really siblings, but we might as well have been with the way she knew me so well.

"Not real sure yet Rose, but we're fixin' to leave in a bit." Avira nodded, her emotions shifting to a familial longing. I suppose she saw Rose as her sister in some form or another and it was hard letting her go after bondin' over somethin'.

I hefted my bag up and went to my truck, I tossed it into the back seat and pulled the metallic blue pick-up out of the garage and left it parked in the very rear of the drive-way. Now, it was time to talk to the family. It was unfortunate that Carlisle wasn't here for this but that couldn't be helped.

Avira followed me as I made my way to the family, Edward had Ness in his lap with Jacob beside Bella in the grass. Emmett sauntered over to hug and kiss Rose, his happiness made me nearly giddy as he embraced her.

Esme looked thoughtful, her eyes shifting from me to Avira and back again. Her emotions were calm and a bit sad, though it was obvious she knew, too. She was old enough to know when a vampire was ready to move on.

Edward didn't need to hear me speak, he knew. Just by the look on his face, I knew that he knew I was leavin'.

I sighed a little, waiting for the last of the conversations to end and everyone to look at me. Everyone was relaxed, but held serious expressions.

"I. . . Believe it's time I move forward with my life. I am not leavin' my family, I am just ready to start a new chapter. I love all y'all, but I'm ready to travel for a while." Ness was the one who looked sad, she was instantly up and gripping my leg.

"Uncle Jasper! No! You left before with Auntie Alice! Please don't leave again." Her big brown eyes were glazed over in tears, her head was pressed firmly against my thigh as she clung.

I reached down and pet her hair, another sigh escaping my lips as I looked to Jacob for help. He was best at calmin' her since she was his imprint. He made his way over, putting one of his tanned hands onto her back.

"Ness, Jazz is just gonna… go on vacation. He'll come back sweetie."

She looked up at me hopefully, her eyes glimmering as the tears began to fall. "Can't I come?"

"Oh, no little darlin'! You're mom and dad would miss you so much, and I ain't gonna be gone that long Sugar Bean."

Nessie sniffled as she slowly let my leg go. She looked totally defeated by my statement, but nodded her head as she turned and hugged Jacob tightly. I didn't like disappointing my little niece, but it had to be done none the less.

"Now… I love all of you, but I'm fixin' to hit the road." Esme was the first one to stand and hug me, she bit her lower lip to prevent a sob from escaping her mouth. She whispered an "I love you, son." Before letting me go.

And that's how the next few minutes was spent, with heart felt goodbyes and unshed tears coating my loved ones eyes. Avira was uncomfortable with the entire situation and was glad when I asked her to get into the Silverado. She was a little jittery as she sat in the passenger seat, but she was also relieved as I pulled us onto the open road, away from the Cullens; away from my past and headed to my future.

XxX


	6. Dominating

Leaving Washington ^ Jasper POV

XxX

Avira was more calm in the Silverado than she was in the Mustang and I idly wondered if it had anything to do with how much higher up we were. She was still giving off a lot of worry and discomfort, but it was nothing compared to her last car ride.

I waited until we were on the main highway to speak about where we were goin', considering the destination was probably not what Avira had in mind when she agreed to hit the road with me.

"Darlin', I was thinkin' we could go visit Peter and Char."

She was instantly on alert as I said their names; her eyes were a little wide as she tried to calm herself down. Avira was quiet for a few minutes as she looked thoughtfully at me.

"I'd rather you drop me off outside of Kansas or Oklahoma." Avira knew if I chose to give her an order, she wouldn't object. Even with her fighting abilities, I was trained to fight gifted and skilled vampires. She didn't stand much of a chance; her only ace in the hole was her fire which I knew she wouldn't use because I had already felt her love for me.

"Now, Avira… I need to speak to Peter about everythin' involvin' you and it would really help if you were there."

She was fidgeting, which most immortals did not do and her emotions were quickly building to extreme panic and fear. I was nearly drowning in it when I looked back to the road. Avira was so quiet, I could hear the heart beat of the human in the car behind me.

"I… don't wanna see him, Major."

I wanted to approach this slowly, because obviously whatever Peter had done had traumatized her to an extent and the last thing I needed was her fleein' from the car while I was on the highway.

"Sugar, why don't you tell me what happen?"

I tilted my head slowly, her panic was picking up along with worry. Her gaze was on the window outside and she was statue still for a moment; I waited and after a few long minutes she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Peter trained me to fight… but I … I was wild, and the best way to tame a furious, head strong vampire is through…"

I didn't need her to finish; I knew the answer. Hell, I used it on Peter before Charlotte was turned and a dozen other vampires… Sometimes ripping off limbs just wouldn't cut it, and the best tactic was sex. Well, I suppose it's more like rape, since they weren't exactly willing.

"You do not need to finish that statement, darlin'." I felt like if she finished, I'd be obligated to tell her how Peter learned that… and in the end it was my own fault that she had been abused. Of course, with Peter's help, her gift developed beautifully and her fighting skills were beyond what most vampires were willin' to learn.

The fresh scent of venom drifted to my nose and I knew she was dry sobbing. I felt over whelming guilt, and I was forcin' her to face Peter yet again. Course, I knew the past wouldn't make his treatment towards her any different. The whole point in sexual submission, was to make the vampire obey any order while we were in the army; to except all training as is.

The sex itself meant nothing at all, just a way to dominate and control. We felt no emotional connection to the one we were forcing into submission, but that didn't mean they didn't feel something.

I knew Peter well enough to know he felt nothing for me from the times I took control of him. If anythin', it made our brotherly bond stronger, which in turn sounded kind of sick, but whatever.

Now, because I did that to Peter, he did it to Avira and it still scarred her all these years later.

I sighed and kept driving, eventually the calm and peace I was projecting to Avira made her relax and a few hours into the drive, she asked me to knock her out. I did so, and she made a little sighing noise herself and let her mind wonder.

XxX

Home Sweet Home

XxX

When I called Peter, I was only an hour away from Galveston. I was speeding at nearly ninety miles per hour, Avira was still unconscious as I answered a text from Bella.

_Missing you Uncle Jazz – Nessie _

I smiled slightly, glancing at the road as I replied.

_Missin' you too, Sugar Bean._

I did miss my family, more than I thought I would. I was with them for several decades and did think of 'em as my siblings and to an extent Esme as my adoptive mother. Carlisle was more like a wise uncle or somethin' along those lines.

XxX

I parked the Silverado outside of the right turn onto the private road that was exactly twenty-three point six miles long and road up a mountain that was completely private and owned just by Peter and I. This particular home had come on the market and I eventually bought land to go with it. Of course I share it with Peter and Char… they're my family.

"Avira, darlin', wake up." I had been slowly peeling away the lethargic and sluggish feelin' from her conscious and began to gently shake her arm as I drove down the endless road.

"Mm? What?"

"We're almost there… You don't have to be here honey. I ain't gonna make you see him, but I'd prefer if you stayed."

Avira just shrugged, her brows furrowed together as she starred at the passing wilderness.

I wasn't sure what would happen once I saw Peter again. This time we weren't meeting for just a friendly visit, this was somethin' else. He'd lied to me, held secrets from me when I was the one whom let him and Charlotte free. I really hope I don't have to kick his ass.

XxX

Here is another Chapter. I hope to get up the next within a few hours, if not then a day or two.

Rei

6/19/13


	7. Focus

XxX

Galveston, Texas – Avira POV

XxX

I hated to admit it, but I was scared, nervous, I was downright ready to jump out of my own skin at any minute. The AC was on low and I could smell the scent of fresh pine, dirt and …. Peter. I knew his scent anywhere and it made me tense and ready to burst into a fit of fire, lightening or hell, even the earth would be going haywire before I anyone could rein me in.

There was no way I could explain to Jasper how I felt about Peter, but I knew he could feel my fear and anxiety building. He was gripping my knee and the wheel tightly and he was trying to drown me in calm and it really wasn't doing much. Even as I grabbed onto his wrist and breathed deep, focusing my nose onto Jasper's scent, I could not bring my fear down.

Jasper parked the car into the long drive, when the car engine stopped I didn't jump out of it, instead I looked at him. He was lookin' at me serious, but no words were exchanged as we climbed out of the car.

My fingers were twitching and I could smell the moisture in the air moving closer to me, it became another layer of skin on the inside of my hand. I breathed deeply as I followed Jasper towards the house; it was beautiful, even though I personally preferred a cottage style home for myself.

I focused my vision on the levels; there were at least three and maybe a basement, but that seemed unlikely. The grounds around the home had no trees, a few stumps and a fence around the back. It looked nicely kept despite the fact that the vampires didn't need a fence, since we didn't keep pets.

When I re-focused on what was happening around me, Jasper was opening the front door and was greeted by a very happy and bouncy Charlotte.

"Oh honey!" Her arms wrapped tight around his waist, it sounded like a rib cracked when she finally let go. I stood back a bit, closing the door. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then hugged me. I hesitantly returned the gesture, getting a view of all her curly blonde hair.

Her eyes were a rich red when she pulled away and she was just as stunning as when I last saw her.

"Hi Avira. You look so pretty! I just love your hair." She then hollered for Peter to come in. I didn't know if she knew what had happened, and even if she did, it might not even matter. I had realized the last time I was around Peter and Charlotte that I was too emotionally attached to what happened.

Peter hadn't said a word about the rape whatsoever and in a sense that made me feel at ease, but it was obvious by the way he looked at me, that he knew it bothered me. Charlotte on the other hand was his mate, they were practically the definition of a mated pair, yet he raped me.

And after turning over these thoughts for hours, I realized I was just too emotionally invested. I had decided in the truck that I wasn't goin' to let Peter have such a control over my life anymore.

I was lost in my thoughts, the only thing that pulled me from them was Peter's scent hitting me full force. When I blinked to clear my mind, he was standing beside Char in a pair of low cut jeans with a leather belt holding it on his hips with a pair of boots. No shirt and was covered in dirt and smelled of the forest and his natural self. His hair was a bright blonde bemused mess and personally I wanted to burn that smug smile off his lips as he greeted Jasper and coiled his arm around her waist.

"Hey, there sugar dumplin'." He offered me his hand, which I took. I knew my posture was stiff, but it was difficult to relax when his odor was everywhere. He and Char were here long before Jasper dragged me down here.

"Hello." My hand fell back into place, and I watched as he wiped the water off his hand onto his jeans.

"I see yah got a good handle on them elements then." His eyes weren't as bright as Charlotte's, his in fact were more orange which told me he had been feeding off both humans and animals.

"Yeah, I do." Jasper was quietly watching the exchange and I could feel the air tense as Jasper cleared his throat.

"Colonel, I'd like to speak to you in private."

Peter had his gift of "knowing shit", which personally bugged the hell out of me because he often knew things he shouldn't.

"Well, then Major, I think we should head up to my office. Char, why don't you take Dumplin' to get something to eat? Her eyes are gettin' dark."

Charlotte just nodded, her features were tense because we both knew that the two men having a private conversation was somethin' serious.

I looked to Jasper; he was still my Major and I wouldn't take a damn order from Peter.

"Major?" I could sense Peter's eyes on me, and even hear the littlest scoff escaping his mouth.

Jasper looked thoughtfully at me, his lips twitchin' at the corners as he recognized the thoughts I hadn't shared. He could sense the determination to move on with my life and I was glad I didn't have to explain it to him.

"Go huntin' with Char. Have some… Sisterly bondin'." I almost laughed, because Char and I had never been close, but hell, I was willin' to try.

Charlotte's gaze landed on me as mine fell on her. She smiled brightly as she hooked her arm into mine. "So, sweetie, you want animal or human?" And we were headin' for the door.

XxX

**I am on a roll tonight! Hoping to post another Chapter tonight or in the morning!**

**Reira**

**6/19/13**


	8. Self-Control

Peter's Office ^ Peter POV

XxX

I had already known, before the call from Jasper; that he was comin' and that Avira was with him. It was about the time that I figured Avira would get in trouble with the Volturi about this time of year and it wouldn't be long before I had a real pissed off Major huntin' me down.

Floppin' into the long lay down couch I watched as the Major sat across from me. He seemed to be studyin' me, but still hadn't said much yet. He did not look happy and that did make me a little nervous, which I hated to admit, even to myself.

Jasper was in Major mode, he was here for business and I best give him answers when he decided to speak.

"Colonel, Avira has informed me that you trained her for a couple years after she fled from Maria."

"Yes, Sir."

"And you did this without informing me. Why?"

"When I went in the desert lookin', I almost didn't find her. When I did she was not all there and I took the time to feed her and train her, I knew she would be willing to learn mixed martial arts and I knew she wouldn't follow me out."

Major seemed to consider my words, her chin raising a bit as he continued.

"And you decided it would be best to dominate her for what reasonin'?"

I knew this would get brought up, it annoyed me slightly because Avira had been holding onto the rape for a very long time. And now that she was trying to move on, Jasper was bringin' old shit up.

"She was very feral. I did try to rip off limbs and mind tricks. Which worked but not for very long; in the end it seemed the best option was fuckin' her senseless."

I refused to smile, despite the fact that I wanted to. For me, it had just been sex, a way to control a feisty little thing and Charlotte knew even though she hadn't approved of my tactics whatsoever.

Jasper was again analyzing me, I'm sure my emotions were somethin' like nervous and amused.

"Now, your mate was alright with this?"

"Oh, hell no. She was actually quite pissed, but she knew it was only a way to assert control. Had nothin' to do with whether I found her attractive or not."

"Why haven't answered my question. Why did you keep Avira a secret?"

"Because, if I had told you back then, you never would have gone on to meet Alice and learn that new way of life. She taught you a lot of self-control, I felt like if I stopped yah from goin' to meet Alice, you'd still be feedin' off humans and you wouldn't be Jasper Whitlock, you'd be full blown Major all the time. I did it to help yah, cause I care 'bout how you turned out, Sir."

And I did, even if Jasper thought it was for other selfish reason, it wasn't. I knew, and I knew without a doubt that he'd be someone different if Avira came into his life back then, rather than right now.

Alice, even if I didn't like her much, taught him self-control, how to feed off animals rather than humans. She loved him all those years and she wouldn't give up on him. Avira didn't learn to feed off animals until after I got her into the city. Once she was there, she had a clear head and wanted to try a new life without murdering people.

Jasper considered my words carefully, then nodded. I wasn't lying so my emotions couldn't betray me whatsoever.

"Now, how the hell did you hide her scent?" He was almost smiling, the air seemed to become more carefree as I relaxed against the couch.

"I would cover myself in animal blood and dirt, wash it off and then spend time around smokers, shower again and by that time her scent was so well covered, in Char had to take a deep whiff to catch Avira's scent."

"Alright, then Peter… I think it's important that you know, she has decided to put what happen between y'all behind her and she ain't gonna listen to you. She still thinks of me as Major, but you are just Peter."

"I know, Sir."

Jasper didn't need to say nothing else, he just stood up and offered me a hand. I did the same and we hugged. Despite our past, we really were brothers, and he was my best friend besides Charlotte.

XxX

Returning From The Hunt ^ Char POV

XxX

When I had left the house with Avira, I could see her aura was a pale green and she was quiet. She hadn't ever been the talkative type back in the wars and it was obvious she was still the silent type.

I was trying to pull her into conversation, but she was distant and I knew why. The guilt about it ate at me and I wondered why she didn't just turn Peter into ash after what he did…

Avira was hunting and I was simply waiting. I didn't eat animals and personally, I didn't like bein' around any other vampires when they hunted.

When she emerged from the woods, she was licking the last of the blood from her mouth and her eyes were the most intense topaz I had seen in a while.

I wanted her to open up to me, and the best way I suppose was to be honest.

"I know what Peter did."

Avira looked at me, her head tilting slightly as her long waves of hair spilled past her shoulder.

"And what exactly did he do?"

"He forced himself on you for the sake of dominance."

She just backed up a step, glaring at me. "And he told you this?"

"Yes… I'm sorry I didn't come out to stop him sooner…"

"Ain't nothing you could of done."

I knew this was true, but I still felt guilt over everything that had happened to Avira. Especially when she helped us defend our territory in Austin; it surprised me that she came at all.

"Yeah, maybe, but I still feel awful about it, hon. It bothers me that Peter learned the technique from the wars."

Her aura turned to a bright pink; curiosity.

"What yah mean he learned it in the wars?"

I really hope I didn't just put myself into hot water…

"Peter learned it from the Southern Wars."

"Who taught him?"

"… uh… Jasper. He used it on Peter before I was turned, and a couple dozen others."

Something seemed to click in Avira's head because her aura went from pink to red to black so fast I swear I nearly had whiplash.

"What?"

"Nothin', thank you Char." And she was racing back to the house so quickly; I couldn't even keep up with her.

I felt like I just witnessed the beginning of the end.

XxX

**More updates soon. Lovin' how the story is turning out.**

**Reira**

**6/19/13**


	9. Confessions of a Peter

Kitchen ^ Jasper POV

XxX

I was sittin' at the table with Peter, he had showered and re-dressed and was talkin' about the last few years he spent with Char, including the coven that had been formin' in Austin.

In my mind, I could think of a million reasons why Avira was important to me, but the main thing that kept hittin' the forefront of my mind, was that she was my mate. It would explain why she loved me and was submissive to me without me havin' to hurt her.

Thinkin' back to the wars, I hadn't ever had to hurt Avira for her to obey. She just did whatever I ordered of her. It was Maria whom used torture on her and those few times I witnessed it, I would step in discreetly because I didn't understand true mates.

From what Maria had been tellin' me, she and I were mates. And since I woke up to her face, I never doubted what she told me. It took Peter and Charlotte's bond to open my eyes to the truth; Maria wasn't my mate and she was just usin' me. Which pissed me off, and I left without lookin' back.

Peter was sayin' somethin' when his eyes became wide, his vision was starrin' outside behind me.

He said "Oh, fu—" when I picked up this intense rage coming from the southeast. It was familiar and it took me half a second to piece together that it was Avira. She was pissed at somebody and it was not gonna be pretty.

My range for empathy was about eight miles, it took another minute before I picked up the smallest hint of concern from Char. By then, Peter and I were outside, about a hundred yards from the house.

"She's mad Jasper. Char told her how I learned the control technique."

Ah, fuck. That's just great. I knew my eyes rolled even if I hadn't specifically paid any mind to it. My muscles tensed beneath my shirt as I waited for her to break the tree line.

I smelt the smoke before I actually saw the barest glimmer of fire coming about two miles out. She was zig-zaggin' and I could feel the earth rumblin' under my feat, lightening crackled above and it started rainin'. She had to be furious if she could get the four basic elements goin' at the same time.

A large fire ball came through the tree line, her anger was rollin' with hurt and shame all in one and as I ducked away from the fire, it hit the house and Peter was off trying to put it out.

When I jumped up, Avira was flying at me, her hands lit with fire and the earth was beginning to crack under me. I lunged at her, we both fell to the ground, creating a huge crater under us. I forced her wrists to the ground as she was yellin' and screamin' and her eyes were black as night.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you taught that to Peter?! You knew he learned it from YOU! It's YOUR DAMN FAULT!" She kept screamin' at me and the flames were bursting down her arms. I jumped off her frame as I tried to say somethin' but her leg came flyin' at me, I folded my arms and blocked as she landed onto her feet, I stepped back.

The earth dragged me down, by about a foot. The lightening crackled as her eyes blazed into a pure white, her hands burned in white, loud clashings.

"Avira, enough! Let me talk, damnit!" She seemed to wanna hear what I had to say, her breathing heavy as the earth held me tighter, the rain made it soften only slightly as she gave me a moment to speak.

"If I had known that Peter would hurt you, I'd never have used it on him! Alright? If I had known he'd torture you in the desert, I would have brought you with me. I don't like the idea of you gettin' hurt darlin', I know you're hurt by it, but I had no way of knowin'."

Avira was quiet, though the land was holdin' me even tighter and the rain was pouring heavier, she growled when she charged at me and I slammed my hand against the ground. It broke and made a small break a few feet deep; enough to slow Avira down.

I shoved my hands onto the earth surroundin' myself and jumped out of its grip, but when I expected Avira to charge me, she was runnin' past me, towards Peter; I tried to hook an arm around her hips but when she was pissed she was very quick.

"Avira Whitlock, you best stop this damn none-sense and that a fuckin' order!"

But she didn't stop, instead Peter shoved Charlotte towards the trees and caught Avira in a vice grip. She had her hands around his throat which were burning but none a flame.

"Back off, Major. He's mine!"

Peter, despite the fact that he was a total ass, he was still my brother and I didn't want him to get hurt; Charlotte was standing off to the side, bitin' her lower lip nervously.

"Sugar, please don't hurt him!" Char was beggin' and I couldn't blame her. Avira was straddlin' Peter and had her hands burning at his throat. He was actually struggling to remain still, no doubt if he lived he'd hold a scar from the flames.

"You knew, didn't you? You know all this damn shit, and you knew you'd end up usin' that form of control on me, you knew Maria would torture me! You knew the entire time and instead of taking me with you the first time you came back for Jasper, you let me get hurt! You raped me and you abused me!"

Each time she had finished a sentence, she slammed Peter's skull into the ground, her hand burning a little more intensely each time.

"Avira, quit it!"

"Take another step, Major and I'm gonna burn his neck ash!"

Peter coughed and flicked his hand as to wave me off, his fingers digging deeply into the back of Avira's thighs.

"I swear… I didn't know Maria was gonna do all that shit to you.. not until I came lookin' for you in the desert… I was comin' back to the army for you, but you were gone." He coughed again, shaking his head a bit. Her hands barely loosened as she waited for more of an explanation.

"When I came to the army, and didn't see yah, that's when I knew you fled to save yourself… I could yah, barely, and I knew if I didn't train you and help you develop your gift, you'd never be as talented as you are now. . . Avira, what I did was wrong and I am sorry, but you can't blame Jasper for it.."

Peter groaned loudly as a burn mark formed on his throat, she lifted her hands off his neck, starring down at him.

"… You're his mate… and if y'all got together back then, he wouldn't be on an animal diet, he wouldn't be so compassionate, and he wouldn't love you as much as he does right now… You wouldn't have this control over your gift, you wouldn't fight mixed martial arts, and you wouldn't be on an animal diet either.. You learned compassion from the pain I put you through and I am still sorry that it hurts you to this day, but I would do it again, cause if I didn't y'all wouldn't be so perfect for each other."

Peter was in extreme pain and it amazed me that he got all those words out, he rasped a little as he continued, Avira's emotions shifting to remorse and sorrow.

"If I didn't care so fuckin' much, I would of just let history take its course and y'all would have made your own army and the Volturi would of come down on your heads…"

He smiled despite the situation and the gruesome details of what could have been, his throat was smoking a bit when Avira shifted her hand over his throat, water enclosing the wound. A little vapor came up from the touch of water to burning marble flesh and I shifted forward slowly.

"C'mon Avira, let him up." She climbed off Peter, his hands falling to his sides as I held Avira's forearm. I backed her up a few steps as Char came runnin' over, helping him sit up, examining his neck.

"Aw, it's alright baby cakes. I deserved worse for what I did to her." Charlotte agreed, but wouldn't say it out loud.

And as Avira's emotions calmed so did the shake of the ground and the fall of the rain. Eventually, the elements stilled and she fell onto her knees, rubbing at her face. My gaze moved to Peter whom looked regretfully at her, and I knew he felt guilt from everything that happened, but it was the past and we had to move on at some point.

When Peter and I locked gazes, his skull nodded, confirming that everythin' he had said was true. Avira really was my mate, which made my heart soar and also falter because I knew she needed time to heal before we could build a solid relationship.

Then I turned my full attention to Avira, she was dry sobbing and shakin' like a leaf. She was drowning in pain and misery and the air around her was swirlin' even though I could tell she was tryin' to calm herself down.

I couldn't help but sigh and lift her off the forest floor, she pressed herself into my chest and let me sit her in the passenger seat of the truck. I heard a soft thud as she collapsed into the leather and continued to sob. Before the door of the drivers side closed, I heard the water splash from around Peter's neck.

I backed us up carefully and began to drive us down the road private road to the smaller ones that led to different parts of the mountain; Avira and I just needed to be alone for a while.

XxX

Much longer chapter and I am really happy with it thus far. I hope I didn't make Peter seem like too much of an asshole in the previous chapters. And I really hope Jasper didn't seem to just shrug the rape off as nothin'. It just that he understands why Peter did it and he can't really undo anything so there isn't much point in chewin' the guys ass out for it.

Anyway, more updates soon. Hope the bursts of these chapters were worth the one month wait! Hopefully that won't happen again! Enjoy.

Rei

6/20/13


End file.
